Sous le ciel étoilé
by Mel.wtf
Summary: BL: Nino déclare ses sentiments à Ohno


**Titre:**Sous le ciel étoilé  
**Genre:**Yaoi  
**Couple:** Ohmiya SK  
**Disclaimer:** Bah Ohno, oui, il m'appartient! (on est marié je vous signale ) mais bon, ils appartiennent à la Johnny's Entertainment (grrrr)

Et je dédicasse cet OS à Clara, Léa P., et Coline, qui m'ont aidé à un certains passages, en me donnant des idées qui font que cette OS existe aujourd'hui (trop sollennel? et ben, sh*t, je fais ce que je veux! c'est mon blog nan? xD)  
Je la dédicasse aussi aux Saturniens qui nous observent de là-haut, d'où ma famille m'a abandonné sur cette planète si hostile qui est la Terre... et aux âmes des martiens qui se sont fait exterminés pas ces f*cking de Vénutiens.

Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse: et **bonnes lectures**! 

_-Ohno ?  
_-Oui ?  
_-Je... je t'aime...

Nino lui avait dit cela dans un chuchotement, mais Ohno put comprendre rien qu'en voyant ses joues rouges, et ses yeux remplis de larmes. Ce dernier était bouleversé, pris au dépourvu. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son meilleur ami puisse ressentir de tels sentiments à son égard. Ohno prit Nino dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-Merci, tu as été très courageux, mais je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments...  
_-Je...  
_-Chut... ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais à jamais ton ami.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Nino. Ohno les essuyèrent et se desserra de son étreinte, puis repartit chez lui. Nino le suivit de peu jusqu'à la porte du studio et alla en direction de la ville, pour se changer l'esprit.

_Cela faisait déjà un mois que Nino s'était déclaré à Ohno. Personne d'autre à part eux n'était au courant. Mais un certain malaise s'était crée au sein du groupe.

_-Bon, vous 2, on en a marre ! Expliquez nous !

Celui qui venait d'ouvrir sa bouche n'était d'autres que ce cher Matsujun. Il avait à moitié agressé le célèbre duo Ohmiya SK, qui, bizarrement, depuis quelques temps, s'évitait le plus possible.

_-Mais qu'il y a-t-il ? T'es sûr que ça va Jun ? demanda innocentement Nino.  
_-Sa fait 1 mois que votre relation se dégrade entre toi et Ohno ! Mais merde ! Que c'est il passé ?  
_-Mais rien !  
_-Arrête de mentir ! rétorqua Sho, On veut tout savoir !  
_-Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlé ? questionna l'aîné  
_-Attends, ça fait 1 mois que vous vous éloignez de plus en plus ! C'est à peine si vous vous dites bonjour le matin !  
_-Laissez tomber...

_Sur ces mots, Nino partit du studio, non sans avoir claqué la porte au passage. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur la dernière apparition de leur collègue. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une minute qu'un silence s'était installé. C'est Aiba qui les rompit en premier.

_-Ohno... on peut savoir ce qui lui arrive ?

L'interpellé se retourna vers son interlocuteur, le regard vide, le teint livide. Tout était brouillé dans son esprit. Il le savait, c'était de sa faute.

_-Rien, ce n'est rien, ça lui passera...

Et sur ces mots, le Riida sortit, en direction des toilettes, où son jeune ami devait sûrement se trouver...

_Comme l'avait deviné Ohno, lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte donnant aux toilettes des garçons, il trouva Nino la tête baissé, face aux miroirs, les 2 mains tenant fermement le lavabo. En entend le cliquetis de la porte se refermer, le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête. Le leader sentit son cœur se briser. Le visage de son cadet était rouge, mouillé entièrement de larmes. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire la souffrance qu'il ressentait. De sa main tremblante, il essuya les traces des larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues.

_-Nino...dit Ohno dans un souffle.

Cette scène l'épouvantait, et se sachant le coupable dans l'histoire, cela renforçait la haine qu'il avait contre lui-même. De plus, l'interpellé lui répondit d'une voix faible :

_-J'en ai marre Ohno. Je ne peux rester avec toi. Une partie de moi le veut, te savoir loin de moi me fait souffrir. Mais te savoir près de moi, t'aimer d'un amour qui va dans un seul sens, c'est encore pire... Je... je pense que je vais quitter le groupe...  
_-Non ! Nino ! Non, tu ne dois pas quitter le groupe !  
_-Il le faut ! J'en peux plus, je me fatigue de cet amour pour toi, me fatigue de vivre...

A ces mots, Nino s'effondra, les genoux au sol, et éclata en sanglot. D'un geste qu'il ne put contrôler, Ohno se mit à ses côtés, et l'enlaça de même. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il l'aimait beaucoup ce petit être fragile. Oui, il en était amoureux, mais repoussait ce sentiment, pour le bien du groupe, pour le bien de Nino, de la famille, de tous Enfait !  
Mais il y a un mois de ça, quand Nino s'était déclaré à lui, il n'avait pu faire autre chose que de lui mentir, et de lui dire que ce n'était pas réciproque.  
Que faire ? A cause de cela, lui souffrait, et l'homme qu'il aimait aussi.  
Il avait rejeté ses sentiments. La raison ? Et ben, c'était le fait qu'il aime un homme. En repensant à cela, il se dégoûtait de lui-même, il se sentait pourrir de l'avoir rejeté juste parce que c'était quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Quel été l'importance ? On aime une personne, pas un sexe !

_-Nino...  
_-*Sniff*  
_-Nino, écoute moi...  
_-*Sniff*  
_-Ce que je vais te dire, c'est très important...  
_-Je n'ai pas le choix ?  
_-Nan. Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Je t'ai mentis le mois dernier quand tu t'es déclaré.  
_-...que veux tu dire par la ?  
_-Nino, on ne peut pas resté ami...  
_-Quoi ? Comment oses tu dire ça !  
_-Nino, écoute moi !  
_-Non ! Je te dégoûte à ce point ?  
_-Nino !

Ce dernier essayait, tant bien de mal à se défaire de l'étreinte d'Ohno, mais à bout de force. Il avait beau donné de coup de coude dans les côtes de ce dernier, mais rien n'y faisait.  
Il laissa tomber quand le Leader lui attrapa la tête et commença à lui caresser délicatement les cheveux. Ce qui calma tout d'un coup Nino. Riida le savait, c'était le point faible de ce dernier. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce qu'il voulait dire. Son ami avait pourtant eu le courage, il comprit que ce n'était vraiment pas facile maintenant qu'il était à sa place...  
Dans les toilettes, on entendait Que les bruits des sanglots étouffés de Nino.

_-Nino, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, ce que je vais te dire est très difficile pour moi. Je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir, et de te faire souffrir pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas comment réparer ça. Ce qui est vrai, c'est qu'on ne peut rester ami. Oui, tu vois, aucun de nous deux ressent de l'amitié pour l'autre.  
_-...Que veux tu dire par la ? Tu me détestes ?

Ohno eu un léger petit rire, et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Nino. C'était un baiser chaste, mais rempli d'amour. Ce dernier était sous le choc et regarda son ami, un peu de confusion dans le regard.

_-Pou...pourquoi ? tu joues avec mes sentiments là ?  
_-Baka ! Je viens de te dire 'Je t'aime' de façon physique, et toi, c'est comme ça que tu le prends ?

_-Heu... t'es sûr que ça va ?

_-Ouhou ! T'es mort ou quoi ?  
_-At...tu peux répéter ?  
_-Kazunari Ninomiya, je t'aime et je l'assume enfin. Sa te va maintenant ?  
_-Bah...oui.

Ohno sourit. Il se sentait tellement soulagé, le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Il regardait l'élu de son cœur droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier était heureux que son amour soit réciproque. Il prit l'homme qu'il aime par le cou, rapprocha sa tête, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces. Il les ouvrit légèrement pour que sa langue puisse caresser le contour des lèvres qui s'ouvrirent enfin. Les 2 langues se rejoignirent et effectua une danse que elles seules connaissaient.

Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent, les deux amants se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent.  
L'aîné rompu le silence qui s'était installé :

_-Bon, et si on rejoignait les autres ? Ce n'est pas tout, mais ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup là-bas. Et si quelqu'un rentre maintenant... Je préfère qu'on soit chez nous pour continuer quoi...  
_-Tu... tu as raison.  
_-Bon, alors, let's go !

Ohno lui tendit la main. Nino l'attrapa, et ils sortirent tous les deux des toilettes, plus heureux que jamais.

_Pendant cette bref entrevue, les autres membres d'Arashi discutaient entre eux..._

_-On peut savoir ce qu'ils ont ces 2 la ? questionna Jun  
_-C'est clair, c'est vraiment bizarre.. ajouta Sho  
_-Mais vous êtes vraiment bornés ou quoi ?

Cette voix venait d'Aiba, qui venait à peine de se réveiller. S'être levé trop tôt ce matin, il était complètement HS, et c'était endormi sur le canapé du studio.  
Les 2 autres membres le regardaient avec étonnement, Jun s'exclama :

_-On n'est pas Bornés ! Attends, tu vas me dire que toi tu comprends ce qu'il y a entre deux ?

Aiba le regarda en souriant, et avec ses deux index, forma dans l'air ce qui devait être un cœur et dit :

_-C'est l'amour ! Ils s'aiment tout les deux, c'est évident !  
_-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Sho et Jun d'une seule voix.  
_-Bah vous osez dire que vous êtes leurs amis et vous n'avez même pas remarqué ça ?  
_-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça...  
_-Moi non plus ! Pourquoi ils ne nous en ont pas parlé ?  
_-C'est un sujet assez difficile à abordé... et si on les rejetait ?  
_-Mais on ne ferait jamais ça !  
_-Va savoir ce qu'ils en pensent...  
_-D'après vous, ils sont déjà ensemble ?  
_-Peut être, mais je ne crois pas...

Et ce trio réflechissa, silencieusement et ouvertement quand les deux amants, Nino et Ohno rentrèrent dans la piève, tout sourire. C'est à ce moment là que Jun, Sho et Aiba comprirent, mais ne leur en parlèrent pas, leur laissant la liberté de s'exprimer à ce sujet là. 

_-Mon cœur ! Où je dépose ce carton ?  
_-Celui d'habits ?  
_-Attends je regarde... oui, c'est celui d'habits !  
_-A côté de l'armoire, je les rangerais tout à l'heure !

_Cela faisait déjà 2 semaines que Nino et Ohno formaient un couple. Ce jour là, ils aménageaient les affaires du cadet chez son amant, ils avaient décidés d'habiter ensemble.  
Il n'y avait même pas 2 jours qu'ils avaient avoués aux autres membres d'Arashi qu'il étaient ensemble et avaient décider de cohabiter. Bizarrement, ils croyaient à des réactions plus que surprises chez leurs partenaires de chants, mais ils se trompèrent quand Aiba leur avoua qu'ils avaient devinés depuis longtemps, et qu'il était très heureux pour eux deux. Jun et Sho approuvèrent ses paroles.

_-Nino ! Viens manger !  
_-J'arrive ! Humm ! Sa sent bon !  
_-Ce n'est qu'une pizza aux 4 fromages...  
_-Non, ce n'est pas que ça, c'est une pizza 4 fromages préparés par l'homme que j'aime. Ce n'est pas rien !  
_-Et ben ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de me flatter autant ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as la grippe !  
_-Mais nan ! Je te dis ce que je pense...  
_-Ah bon...

Nino était rouge comme une pivoine. Si il avait dit ça, c'était pour faire plaisir à Ohno. Il savait qu'il avait réussi et il s'en réjouissait, même si son amant l'avait montré de façon assez bizarre. Ce dernier avait un sourire satisfait, son homme était tellement mignon à rougir de cette façon, et lui avoir dit ces paroles l'avait rendu heureux plus que jamais.

_A la fin du repas, la nuit était déjà tomber. Nino se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Ohno le regarda, étonné, et lui demanda :

_-Tu fais quoi la ?  
_-Je vais sur le toit.  
_-Pourquoi ?  
_-Me suicider.  
_-QUOI ?  
_-Mais nan, t'es vraiment naïf ! Je vais observer les étoiles !

Ohno le regarda surpris, et souri.

_-Sa te gène si on les observe ensemble ?  
_-Nan, bien sur ! Sa me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Arrivés sur le toit, nos deux amants s'allongèrent sur le sol, côte à côte, main dans la main.  
C'était une belle nuit d'été. Le ciel était découvert. Il n'était qu'un grand océan bleu marine dont on ne verrait pas le fond, parsemés de milliers de miniscules petites lumières. L'air était tiède, une légère brise soufflait, ce qui rafraîchissait l'atmosphère.  
Ce fut Nino qui rompit le silence.

_-Dis mon cœur, tu crois toi à la vie extra-terrestre ?  
_-*rire* De quoi tu me parles la ?  
_-Bah, je ne sais pas ! Il y a peut être des martiens qui nous observent de leur planète.  
_-Oulah !  
_-Mais je te jure que c'est peut être vrai !

L'aîné le regarda, hilare. Il observait l'élu de son cœur tendrement. Il était si mignon, plus beau que jamais dans cette nuit d'été. Il se leva à moitié, pour ensuite se recoucher, mais cette fois, sur le corps de son homme. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Nino lui rendit son baiser, le rendant plus torride. Il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il laissa ses mains parcourirent sous le T-shirt de son amour. Ce dernier poussa un léger gémissement, et lui-même laissa ses mains se balader, le long du ventre de son cadet, pour arriver à son entre jambe. Il commença à défaire le pantalon tout doucement. Nino sentit le plaisir augmenté férocement en lui, mais essaya de se raviser :

_-Satoshi, si quelqu'un nous voyait ?  
_-À part tes martiens, personne d'autre ne nous verra.

Et il repartit de plus belle. Il enleva le pantalon de son amant, puis son caleçon. Le membre raidit de plaisir de son compagnon se dressa devant lui. Il le prit à deux mains, pour le fourrer dans sa bouche. Il commença de long va-et-vient. Nino gémit de plus belle, agrippant les cheveux de son partenaire. Ce dernier enleva délicatement ses deux mains du sexe, tout en continuant son mouvement, pour allez poser sa main droite sur la rate de son cadet tout en le caressant à cette endroit précis. Puis, de sa main gauche, il la mit devant les lèvres de son amant, qui commença à lui lécher 3 doigts. Quand le leader estima qu'ils étaient assez humides, il les introduits dans l'intimité de son compagnon, un à un. Ce dernier poussa de légers cris de douleurs, suivis par ceux de jouissance. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant.  
Il avait déjà eu plusieurs orgasmes. Mais là, c'était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus jouissant. Il ne put retenir de se lâcher dans la bouche de son homme. Il ne pensait plus à rien, tant le plaisir était immense.  
Et c'est ainsi que Kazunari Ninomiya atteint l'orgasme ultime, sous le ciel étoilé. 

Au même instant, quelque part, très loin d'ici, pas sur Terre... Une personne les observait.  
Vous allez me dire : 'Oh ! Un martien !' Et nan, vous vous trompez ! Les martiens ont été entièrement exterminés par les Vénusiens, il y a à peine une dizaine d'année.  
Nino avait raison, quelqu'un les observait, enfin même plusieurs, les Saturniens.  
Et oui, ces petits êtres sont hermaphrodites, et possèdent des antennes invisibles pour les terriens, à part si vous possédez les lunettes spéciales. A quoi servent ces antennes ? Et ben, c'est comme des antennes de télévision, sauf que tout leur venait directement dans la tête.  
Et justement, sur une chaîne piratée, on pouvait regardé une émission appelés 'La vie extra saturnienne'.  
Et dans sa jolie demeure, un(e) petit(e) saturnien(ne) du nom de Meyl-x-a, avait piraté cette chaîne et regardé en ce moment même cette émission. Or le thème de ce soir, c'était : 'Plaisir et fantasme des Terriens ' et justement, on pouvait voir nos deux jeunes tourtereaux sur le toit.  
Je vous avoue que notre Saturnien(ne) eut un plaisir immense en regardant cette émission jusqu'à ce que sa 'mère' (ils sont hermaphrodites, certes, mais ils ont que même père et mère) vienne l'engueuler pour avoir piraté, et regardé ce genre d'émission.


End file.
